Learning to Fly
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: Drabbles based on song lyrics and/or titles about Artemis and Holly, not necessarily romance. Bands include: Pearl Jam, Coldplay, Pink Floyd, ABBA and many more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Alright everyone, I'd like you to meet Nut, the Egyptian goddess of the sky possessing my mind. **

**Nut: I am not 'possessing you'. Don't be such a drama queen. All of the great Egyptian queens were hosts to goddesses like myself and Isis. **

**Me: Well, I'm not an Egyptian Queen, I'm a fifteen year old Kiwi who prefers to control her own brain. **

**Nut: Well sorry to disappoint you, I'm in charge and as long as I am here, I may as well make you do the disclaimer while I'm at it. **

**Me: (eyes unfocused) I do not own Artemis Fowl or Pearl Jam. **

**Nut: There that wasn't so hard was it?**

**Me: Yeah, it's just great. Boy, I love being possessed by the cow goddess!**

**

* * *

**

**Off He Goes- Pearl Jam**

"Relax."

"I am relaxed," he replied irritably.

"No you're not," Holly said. "For the two days you've been down here, you've been very tense."

Twenty five year old Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Holly."

"You're leaving again." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes," he replied walking towards the door.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure."

"Artemis," she said, grabbing onto his arm. "Whenever you visit, it's for a very short time. Then I don't see you for a year or two, and it's the same all over again."

"I'll see you again soon."

"No you won't," she said. "You say that every time." She sighed. "Four years, Artemis, four flipping years since I've seen you and then it was your twenty first so I had to stay hidden." Artemis put his hands on her shoulders.

"Holly," he said. "I _promise _that you will see me soon. You have my word."

"Your word?" Holly scoffed. "What will you leave to ensure your return?"

Artemis smiled. "This," he said, slipping a ring onto her forth finger. He straightened and grabbed his briefcase. "I'll see you at the wedding." He winked and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Holly stared at the ring for a few seconds before throwing the door open and sprinting after him.

"Wait, Artemis," she called. "I...yes" He turned round to face her.

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." She smiled. "When were you thinking?"

"I'll send you the details," he said, winking at her. "Now I must really be going. Butler must be having a cardiac arrest up at E1."

Holly bit her lip, a small smile creeping onto her face. She was about to say something…but he was off again.

* * *

**Sorry about Nut, she's kind of like an uninvited guest who won't go away. **

**In the wise words of Chad Dylan Cooper: Peace out suckers!**


	2. Spies

Spies- Coldplay

"How do you do it?"

Artemis glanced at his friend wearily. "How do I do what?" he asked.

"Steal and lie without feeling guilty," Holly replied, eating a scoop of chocolate ice cream. "I stole something the other day and I can't fall asleep at night from my guilt." She stared at the ice cream tin she was eating out of. "You steal things all the time and you sleep like a log."

Artemis looked at her curiously. "You stole something? _You_?"

Holly nodded, bowing her head in shame; or maybe to lick the ice cream tin. "I may be a police officer, but sometimes it has to be done."

"What did you steal?" he asked.

Holly looked at the ice cream tin miserably.

"Grubs' ice cream stash."


	3. Money

**Money- Pink Floyd**

"How can you be so suave about this, Artemis?" Holly asked. "You just collapsed a multimillion dollar business!"

"Hmm?" Artemis asked, looking up from his computer. "Sorry, I was just planning the downfall of Apple."

"Apple?" Holly asked. "See what I mean? You crush businesses for a hobby!"

"Not necessarily," said the teen. "Sometimes I have to do it for my safety."

"And are you?"

"No."

Holly sighed, exasperated. "So I came all the way up here to watch you bankrupt businesses. I might as well be shielded."

"Hmmhmn," Artemis said, not really listening to his friend.

"I could be playing the trumpet," Holly added.

"Hmm."

"Or the trombone."

"Uha."

An evil smirk suddenly crossed Holly's face. "I could be declaring my undying love for you," she said.

"Hmm-er-what?" Artemis suddenly jolted upwards to face her.

"Listening now are we?" Holly asked, amused. She knew that the boy had a crush on her. It wasn't rocket science to notice it.

"What did you say?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing," Holly said. "It's of little importance."

"No," Artemis said, a grin spreading across his face. "You just admitted that you like me."

"Don't be ridiculous," Holly said, pleased with his reaction. "I was discussing various musical instruments that I could play while you were ignoring me."

"I've got excellent hearing, Holly as well as a photographic memory," Artemis reminded her. "I can clearly recall that you said exactly 'I could be declaring my undying love for you.'"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," Artemis replied, in a way he hoped was natural.

"Yeah," Holly said sarcastically. "I get that from your eyes."

"What's it to you?" Artemis asked stiffly. "You heard from Orion, _princess. _You know very well how I feel."

Holly opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis continued.

"I love you Holly. Commander or no, this isn't over between us."

If Holly didn't know better, she would assume that Artemis had redeveloped Atlantis Complex. But she did know better. She had seen the signs of the teenager falling for her. It was so obvious that even Julius could have seen it if he was alive. "How do you know that I feel the same?" she asked cautiously.

"Simple," Artemis said. "You kissed me; you went on a date with Trouble Kelp with no intention of building a bivouac with him." He smiled. "My proposition is that you build a bivouac with _me._"

Holly's mouth dropped open. "I'm sorry; did you just ask me out?"

"Of course," Artemis replied. "What do you say, _milady?_"

Holly thought about it for a moment.

_Artemis just asked me out._

_Artemis Fowl just asked me out. _

_Oh my gods, Artemis _freak'n _Fowl just asked me out. _

"Uh," she finally said intelligently. "I uh."

"Yes?" Artemis prompted.

Holly nodded dumbly and Artemis was back to reducing Apple to fruit juice. One day she would try and decipher his brain. But for the moment, she would try and get him to show less evilness and a little more sensitivity. Money, so the say, is the root of all evil today.

* * *

**Biviouac**

**-Captain Short**


End file.
